fynal dream
by the real elo
Summary: about a normal kid that finds him self needed in nightmare affairs and such. its related to nightmare inspector but i put it under Nightwalker because nightmare inspector doesn't have a sub cat. yet
1. Chapter 1

FyNal DreaM

FyNal DreaM

Chapter 1

The first freeze

Once I asked what if there was time but it was never measured. What if it kept on raining forever but the drops on water never got any thing wet. What if words were written but never read. Those very things I would dream about happening.. In those days you could see things like that demonstrated on T.V shows like the twilight zone. But what is the twilight zone with out the twilight zone. This is what I tried to find and succeeded in only touching the utmost layer of. What I'm about to tell you was a dream of the reality I experienced. I call it a dream only for the reason that if I had called it reality one would say it was probably just a whole bunch of dreams. If you get where I'm going with this I'm content, but if you don't then stop reading. If you're still here then you are about to experience my distant memories of times where there weren't clocks to time, a sun that made you hot or rain that got you wet.

The first thing I can remember is the grandfather clock in my living room stopped and the sky turned dark bluish purple. I had been raining but and the rain which was always made me feel alright now never got me wet. I loved the rain with all my heart I'd feel that it related to me some how. Other than this the sun had disappeared and moon was left in its place. Not only was the moon the only thing in the sky but it was dark purple. Going out side I didn't see any one on the streets. It felt like I was the only one left in the world like the "I am Legend" story. As I was thinking about this I noticed some one a little far off. "Hello there" I called. The person didn't respond but just started to walk toward me. The walk turned into a run and from standing I started to back away. I was too late he caught up to me only a second after I started to run. He took hold of my shoulder and turned me around and whispered in my ear "calm down I'm here to help you". He tossed me a light sword and unsheathed his own. "Ready?" he asked and swung his sword toward me. I didn't know what to do but block it. "I thought you were here to help me" I shouted while we kept on exchanging blows. "shhh or they'll hear use" the figure replied.

I don't know how I held up against him but he backed off after a few minutes. "Pretty good I didn't expect you to be this familiar with a sword this'll be fun." He said after we stopped. "Why are you attacking me, what are you talking about? Who are 'they'?" I asked, puzzled. "You'll find out soon" he replied. After he said that a big creature appeared in the town I was in. "Crap why now?" The figure complained. "What?" I asked, puzzled. After that I think he hit my head because everything went black.

"He's coming to, hurry get Haru he's getting up" said a voice. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a dark room tinted with purple. "Where am I??" I asked hoping for a answer from the dark. A deep voice came from and open door that seemed to be the only light. "You are in what's called the deep dark room for resistant new comers". The figure was tall and slim with a robe covering his whole body except for his tall black boots. When he took off his hood, spiky silver hair that went as far as his neck and turquoise eyes shown from his face. "My name is Deh Haru I am the president of this city called Ridu. You happen to be a being we are in need of. Sorry about tying you up like that but we figured that you would be resistant to complying with us once you were told of what we need you to do" the figure said breaking my train of thought.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned trying to get up. When I tried to lean up it was really hard. At the moment couldn't see that belt straps were holding me down to the bed I was on. "Don't struggle to hard or you'll hurt yourself" the figure that I learned to call Haru said chuckling. How could someone be amused about me struggling against being tied down to a bed in a dark room in a city I had no clue about? I needed some answers if he wanted me to help him. "Wait a second is this a dream?" I said thinking out loud. "Way to be cliché. Dream on, if this were a dream then you wouldn't have a chance to say that. Well…..unless your special like a old man I once knew" he answered. Logical but still I felt like of time wasn't running normal like that second when the grandfather clock stopped when the pendulum froze in mid swing. I didn't think this was real despite what he said about not being able say that in a dream. "This isn't a dream, you'd be lucky if it was because of what we need you to do for us" Haru said almost as if he had been reading my mind all that time. "I'm not going to do any thing being tied up like this. Anyway I don't want to do what you want I want to go back to my home sorry but you got the wrong guy" I replied, spilling out my resolve. "Yea maybe you're not the one we are looking for. Okay" Haru said this while he picked up a large taser looking weapon. "Hey what's that for, what are you about to do?" I asked. Apparently being tied down, I could do nothing to stop him from hitting me with the weapon.

When the weapon reached my body I suddenly woke up in my own bed room. "So it was a dream" I said to myself staring blankly at my ceiling some what relieved. "Did you have a nightmare or bad dream?" my mother said from across my bed room while opening the curtains. "I guess you could call it that" I replied. The rest of the day was normal, I went to school, ran track and got to my guitar lessons on time. I was starting to think that the dream was really nothing to worry about. When I got home I did my home work for the next day and ate my dinner, played KH3 for the PS3 then fell asleep. When I feel asleep I had a dream about a girl named Kaori in my grade and how she and her friends called me to hang out with them. I laughed and ran to meet them. Suddenly I was pushed back by some invisible force lightly so that I could fight against it but it soon took me over and threw me into a tree leaving me unconscious. When I finally came to I found myself in a court yard of grass leaning on the same tree blinded by a light that my eyes had never seen. Out of the light came a voice that said "are you finally ready for it or are you still hesitant of doing your job little boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again

As the light faded away I saw a lady dressed to the boot in black. At first I was like, this is contradictory. But before I could review the figure she grabbed me by my collar. This was strange because I hated collars and never wore them, how could I suddenly have one on now? Before I had time to contemplate this question the lady threw me from the tree across the court yard. I hung in the air for longer than this world would ever let you. I flew through a couple of doors leading to the inside of a building that the court yard was in back of. When I finally stopped I was gently set into a big leather chair in what seemed to be the lobby of the building that now had the appearance of a hotel. The chair turned itself around to show a long table that had nine people accompany. I was at the head of the table with one facing me and the others facing each other. I recognized the person across from me, it was President Haru. "Hello we've been waiting for you how was school?" Haru said with a smirk.

I sat there in silence dumfounded and confused. A man with long hair on the right side of Haru started to talk. "I think we should let him rest a little, he looks a little confused" the man said. "I agree maybe that girl you had sent him in shook him up a little" another one said. "Maybe you should send him right away he looks like he's sick" yet another one said. "Ok then, is that fine with you Kei?" Haru asked me. I nodded my head slowly just wanting to get away and think.

When I finally got up one of the people sitting at the table got up as well and leads me to a room on the 4th floor. While we were in the elevator he didn't talk most of the way but right before we got to the room he spoke up. "I know about how much you about why you're here. Although it seems like Haru wants you to fill in the tenth place on the court." He said. "I really am confused when ever I fall asleep in my bed at night I end up here that mean this has to be a dream" I replied half talking to myself as well as my escort. "Oh that's how you see it eh?" he added understandably. "Yea I guess but then I should wake up some time about now. So why haven't I waken up yet?" I questioned. "And also how do you guys know my name?" "I only learned your name just now when Haru said it" he answered while we approached the door. "Room 444, this is my floor, the floor that I am head of. There are ten floors in all each member of the court is a head of one of the floors. This is why I doubt that you are the tenth member. Anyway my name is Spiru just yell if you need any thing I'm just a round the corner in room 400 Peace." He said giving me a room card and waving goodbye. "See ya" I replied. When I slid the door hard to get in, I plopped on the bed. When I finally fell asleep I woke up suddenly and my own bed. "Kei are you up yet?" my mother asked me from downstairs. "Yea………." I replied.

Now this was the second dream, not only that but it seemed to continue where the last one ended. Well….not right after but like it was like another world running like our own. Unfortunately he had to go to school now the topic had to wait. When I finally ate my breakfast, got my lunch from my mother and got out the door and on my bike I thought about last night's dream. First I thought about Haru and Spiru but then I began to think of the first part with faith in it. Why was I run toward her and why was she laughing? As I rounded another corner biking to school I got knocked to the ground by another student riding to school. "Ow that hurt" I said getting up. I looked over to the person I had collided with. To my surprise it was actually Kaori! "Oh sorry bout that I'm kind of in a hurry" she said. "Oh but are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm sorry but I got to go now so bye. By the way what's your name? Your uniform looks like we go to the same school?" she asked. She didn't even know I existed how much worse could this get? "Uh my name is Kei I'm actually in some of your classes at Hikuya High" I replied brokenly. "Really I never knew that. Sorry but I got to go now so I guess I'll see you later" she said taking no heed to my tone. She rode off as fast as she could when she stopped talking. I didn't know what to do now. Well she knew who I was now.

Later that day when I got out of school I got my bike out of the bike lot and began to ride home. I had had three classes with Kaori today and I never got to talk to her. Hoping that I would run into her again I slowly rode home; what else could I do? When I arrived at home I decided to have a snack. Ice tea and pop-tarts are really good together or that's what I though so I had them. I took my meal into the living room and turned on the TV. My living room wasn't a normal one neither my kitchen nor the dinning room. I guess u could call me family well-off. My dad was the C.E.O of the electric company of Tokyo and my mother was a home maker. Well home maker in a since that she coked and worked on an online job at home. Thus my amazing house was made containing three floors and a humungous basement. After hearing all of this you'd probably think I was living the best life ever but I still had two problems.

One, girls never talked to me and think I'm the weirdest guy ever. Two, I had guess what, 2 troublesome siblings. Florina was my older sister which was that bad until you tried to talk to her. She would usually say be quiet dimwit or her favorite phrase when mom and dad weren't home, shut up and leave me alone unless you want to look like this, while holding up a pick of the loudest guy in high school with a black eye and new braces keeping the crooked teeth inline. Of course she had done that but no one knew because the boy never came back to school and no one saw it. Still it was a murmured rumor about what had happened to the kid. Next was my little brother Jun and you how this is going to go. The kid had problems from taking in an overdose of sugar each day to annoying me every second of those days. Kei do this for me do that help me study this or that, geez the kid was a handful.

These were the problems of my life I only had a rest from them the few hours I came home from school and got ready to go to school. My dad was at work, my mother went to pick up Jun and Florina was locked up in her room as always. At this time I was the happiest man ever though not today because Kaori had treated me like an old book from the 60s in the school library which never got read. Anyway when I turned on the TV the news was the first thing to come on the screen. I quickly turned it off turning the channel and ended up watching Stranger than Fiction which was on the English Channel or E for short. After a while of watching the movie my brother came running in the door and jumped in the air hoping to land on me. I quickly put my feet up and held him in the air and then pushed him on a chair to my side. "Next time I'll get you Oni-sama you just wait" Jun said balling up himself with his knees to his face trying to figure out what I was watching. I turned off the TV and ran up stairs.


End file.
